Talk:The Big List of Status Effects
Article for Deletion Delete As this states, this is not done by Kyrial - this is done by someone on Alla. It makes no mention of obtaining permission to use it. In addition to this, we have pages for each Status Effect, in fact we have a great section for Status effects (Category:Status Effects) meaning this page is simply redundant. I vote for deletion even if we obtain permission. --Nynaeve 16:52, 23 November 2006 (EST) Comment: I was under the impression that non-copyrighted work did not require permission to be submitted. It was merely a post on the Allakhazam forums, not an actual feature of another site. It is not an exact copy, either; I am making a lot of corrections and additions as I make this, using both Mysterytour and FFXIclopedia. The purpose of this guide is not to talk about status effects and what they do, or anything like that; it is a guide for healers that shows what mobs will cause which status ailments with which moves, and how to remove said effects. It compiles all the info in one convenient guide, and I don't think it is redundant. However, I leave this decision up to the admins; I'll halt work on it until the decision has been made, since I wouldn't want it to all have been a waste of time. --Kyrial 11:39, 24 November 2006 (EST) Comment: Please do not remove the Delete tag while the AfD is under discussion. Thank you. --Nynaeve 14:27, 24 November 2006 (EST) Comment: I just went to the Source page, what you have done is a basically a direct copy of that post. Now while it is not copyrighted, you would be plagiarizing this person. It is done exactly how this person has done it and as you have stated on your guide it is a guide taken from this person on Alla, so that sort of contradicts what you were saying above... This is just like taking someones paper out of the trash and passing it off as your own... Plagiarizism is still a big issue & without obtaining this person's permission to use this format & information a problem can arise and the website could still lose credibility... If you want to make it your own, make it your own and dont directly take from other people as you are blanantly doing. Thank you for understanding. --Nynaeve 18:18, 24 November 2006 (EST) Comment: Well the facts here are just facts, and not opinion or unique information. That said, I think permission should be sought from the author (generally people don't have problems allowing this stuff from being posted elsewhere) and should also be formatted with a nice chart along the lines of: : ' Keep: ' I agree with the user above, it is just a compilation of facts. And it could be made in a much nicer format, as he/she said. And it is not redundant, but very useful to see which status effects can happen in an area / on certain mobs. --Gisselle 11:46, 6 December 2006 (EST) :Comment: The problem is, the way it's currently formatted, it's plagerism. If it were to be reformatted into a table, and site the original as a source of info, then it would be okay, but as is it's a direct copy of someone else's work, for which permission hasn't been given. --Chrisjander 12:27, 6 December 2006 (EST) Merge: This article is, at least, titled very poorly. Plagiarism issues aside, I think that the information provided in this article has merit, but it doesn't deserve its own page. I would like to see the information moved to the Category:Status Effects page. The information about how each effect is removed should be added to the existing table of negative status effects for quick reference. The other information on status effects by mob family should be placed in a new section on the page and labelled as such. Yes, the information is redundant in the sense that each move that causes a status effect is listed on the status effect page. To newer players, however, it isn't always immediately obvious what status effect has been caused, even if they do know how to check the status icons. I think that creating a section and table on "Status Effects by Monster Family" would be a valuable resource in these situations. We wouldn't simply be repeating information that we have elsewhere. We would be ordering it in a fashion that is more accessible to our users. --Techno 13:43, 6 December 2006 (EST) Comment: Please note, all issues of copyright infringement should be directed to my attention for resolution. As the designated Administrator for handling these issues, it is my responsibility to resolove all such issues. --Mierin 14:14, 6 December 2006 (EST) Keep: The information is currently presented, it does constitute a copyright violation. Although a person may not have a copyright over facts, they can have a copyright over the creative expression used to present the facts. This is includes format and style. This format and style is almost exactly the same as the original on Alla. However, if the above table is used, it will not only look asthetically more pleasing, but will change the creative expression of the original user, and prevent a copyright violation of his creative expression. (But please use different colors. I didn't like them when they were first used. They are boring, played-out and totally uninteresting. Be creative, use your own choice of colors.) Please, however, document the source of the underlying facts. --Mierin 14:14, 6 December 2006 (EST) Resolution: Keep - the most prominent argument for deletion was that it was a copyright violation. If the creative expression of the method of presentation is changed, then the copyright violation will be obviated. The other argument for deletion was that it was redundant, however, it was noted that this includes a source of which mobs cause which effects and how to correct them. Unless there remains any other arguments for deletion, or some response is made regarding the non-redundant material, this discussion is closed. --Mierin 14:23, 6 December 2006 (EST) Question: Ok, seemingly it got decided to keep this article. So would it be ok to expand it? Like include which effects can be remove by using Healing Waltz? Cemalidor 06:11, 7 November 2008 (UTC)